Flama Eterna
by Emmik Shirohane
Summary: Dispuesta a dar la vida por él y no solo porque era su deber, sino para protegerlo. Pero eso no era lo que quería el príncipe para ella, no quería que su vida se apagara, deseaba que su llama fuera eterna.


**Flama Eterna**

**Capítulo 1:** Luna

"_Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir"_

* * *

La luz de la luna brillaba en la silenciosa noche, o al menos en ese lugar así lo era...fuera del calor de la feroz batalla.

La calma y la tranquilidad habían cesado, una terrible pesadez y cansancio lo invadieron de un momento a otro…todo el cuerpo le dolía. Gruño un par de veces antes de abrir sus ojos azules lentamente, se encontró observando el viejo toldo de lo que parecía una casa de campaña ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Trato de moverse pero su cuerpo parecía una roca rígida y pesada…no le quedo más que mover su cabeza para inspeccionar su entorno. Miro hacia su izquierda donde se encontró una improvisada mesa hecha con un cajón de madera, sobre este había una lámpara de aceite con una llama tintineado en su interior, además de un montón de artefactos para primeros auxilios ¡Era verdad! Había sido herido en batalla…En aquel momento, estaba seguro que moriría ¿Quién lo había salvado? Sin saber el porqué, de inmediato volteo hacia su derecha…ahí estaba, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, como si lo que hubiera pasado fuera su culpa ¿Por qué se martirizaba de esa manera? Por algo que no estaba en sus manos.

—Shyvana –Con claridad la llamo.

— ¡Príncipe! –Alzo su mirada a la vez que el rostro se le iluminaba, pareciera que se le acababa de inyectar alegría con el llamado.

—Hola –Con una franca sonrisa la saludo– Supongo que tú me trajiste hasta la base ¿Cierto?

—Si –Correspondió al gesto, ligeramente más expresiva.

—Pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Se trató de levantar, pero fue detenido en parte por la mano de la dragona, y por el punzante dolor de sus heridas.

— ¡No lo haga! ¡Aún está muy lastimado! –Exclamo la muchacha con suma preocupación.

Siempre solía ser así, Shyvana se solía preocupar más de lo normal por ese tipo de cosas, pero eso era algo que solo Jarvan podía ver en ella –O más bien, ella se lo permitía ver- Por lo regular, se mostraba ante los demás como alguien dura o incluso inaccesible, pero él sabía que era normal por su triste pasado, además que incluso la gente demaciana –Civiles y Soldados- le temían por lo que la denominaban "Un Monstruo" lo cual le parecía una aberración atroz al noble ¿Si tan solo vieran lo que él podía vislumbrar en aquella majestuosa criatura? Aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía por qué ella le dejaba ver con tanta facilidad lo que había en ella, él sabía que donde medio mundo veía un letal fuego, él veía una cálida llama...sin duda era noble, había adquirido en muy poco tiempo un sentido de camaradería impresionante –Y pesar de su historia-, era feroz, pero no de la manera mortífera que creían los demás, más bien Shyvana tenía una convicción en lo que hacía y creía, que hasta Jarvan quería poseer, además que si era tratada con sincera amabilidad podía corresponder al acto, a tal grado de ser una gran amiga.

Solo un puñado de sus hombres podía ver más allá de la apariencia de la joven, apreciando lo que tanto anhelaba que hicieran los demás: Uno de ellos era Garen, que con una tremenda rapidez lo hizo, decía tener olfato para detectar la honorabilidad de cualquier humano o criatura y que sin duda, aquella "Dragoncita" la tenía; Lux –La hermana de Garen- Con un poco más de dificultad logro aceptarla tras las conclusiones de "El poder de Demacia" y tras apreciar por ella misma que era verdad; Xin Zhao fue el más difícil, ya que en un pasado como gladiador de las arenas de Noxus, tuvo que enfrentarse y perder muchos compañeros en las feroces garras de esos seres, ni siquiera le hablaba, pero su mirada lo decía todo, el desprecio que reflejaba en ella. Sin embargo, en una ocasión tuvo que dejar su puesto e incorporarse en una terrible batalla, en donde por poco moría a no ser por la valentía de la híbrida, en ese momento fue cuando sintió respeto por ella y dejo sus hirientes miradas.

Los Guerreros más fuertes de Demacia…Agradecía que estuvieran en una misión en otro lugar, ya que la batalla que él tuvo que pelear había sido mucho más peligrosa de lo pensado, convirtiéndose en una completa masacre.

Con más calma, por fin se incorporó en su lecho.

—Veo que tú también no saliste bien librada de la pelea –Observando los vendajes que tenía dispersos por todo su cuerpo la chica.

—Realmente no fue nada –Algo apenada respondió.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aminorando los daños que recibía en su persona, no dudaba de su gran fuerza, pero muchas de las ocasiones, suprimía el verdadero daño ante los demás.

—Deberías de preocuparte más –Bufo fingiendo molestia- ¡¿Así de lastimada me trajiste hasta aquí?! Pudieron haberse puesto peor las cosas.

—Pero ese es mi trabajo –Sintiéndose un tanto ofendida- Después de todo usted es el heredero al trono –Subiendo la voz poco a poco– Y yo como miembro de la patrulla elite, mi deber es…

—Protegerme –Le quito la última palabra- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Aun así sigues siendo muy joven para afrontar una responsabilidad como esa —Hablo severo y con un poco de preocupación escapándose de su mirada celeste.

— ¡No soy tan joven! –Sintiéndose algo molesta- Además yo lo hago con gusto –Se aferraba a sus ideas.

—No puedo hacer que cambies de parecer ¿Cierto? –Resoplo con resignación.

—Así es –Imito al noble a la vez que bajaba su mirada.

— ¡¿Qué hare contigo?! –No pudo evitar suavizar su mirada y dibujar una sonrisa serena en él- Dime que debo hacer –Con su mano sacudió la cabeza y el cabello azul azabache de la dragona.

—¡! –Sin responder, se sentía abochornada.

No llevaba puesto su acostumbrado casco Shyvana, sino fuera por su azulada piel, podría hacerse pasar por una humana cualquiera. Tal vez si su piel tuviera un color más humano, sería aceptada más fácilmente por los demás, ya varias veces se le había cruzado esa idea en la mente a Jarvan, aunque de inmediato la desechaba, si eso fuera así, perdería su encanto la chica.

— ¿Qué paso con el resto de la tropa? –Cuestiono el hombre, con lo cual Shyvana solo se encogió de hombros- Dime ¿Qué paso? –La tomo por debajo de la barbilla, levantándole el rostro.

—Perecieron dos terceras partes de los soldados –Frunció el ceño con coraje.

No pudo evitar evidenciar su sorpresa el noble, casi se habían perdido quinientos hombres.

—Trate de ayudar, pero –Mordió su labio inferior con impotencia, a tal grado que un hilo de sangre bajo por el mismo.

— ¡No ha sido tu culpa! –Tomándola por los hombros- ¿Qué ha pasado con el resto? –Trato de sonar lo más sereno que pudo.

—Muchos están gravemente heridos, casi al borde de la muerte...mientras los otros tratan de aguantar hasta recibir nuevas órdenes –Serena y seria.

—Comprendo ¿Y el enemigo?

—Están en las mismas condiciones que nosotros o al menos, eso fue lo que pude notar al sobrevolar esa área al traerlo aquí. Tal vez con un último y realmente poderoso ataque, esa batalla estaría totalmente ganada –Respingo con desgano.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi arma?! –Teniendo la intención de levantarse del catre, cuestiono.

— ¡¿Qué pretende?! –Levanto la voz desconcertada- ¡Aun no se ha recuperado!

—Acabas de decir que con un último ataque se puede ganar esta batalla, dime ¿Dónde está? –Mostrando convicción en su mirada celeste.

—¡Yo lo hare! –También sus ojos dorados mostraban decisión- Yo iré y acabare con esto –Después de lo dicho, se levantó de su asiento.

— ¡SHYVANA! –Endureció levemente su voz y mirar- Te recuerdo que tú también estas muy lastimada.

—Príncipe Jarvan –Sonando dura- Y yo le recuerdo que usted está mucho más malherido –A punto de emprender salida- Yo soy un dragón después de todo, aun puedo transformarme y exhalar una última llamarada.

— ¡Espera! –La tomo del brazo para que no se fuera- ¿Solo una llamarada? Con eso me confirmas que estas mucho más mal de lo que aparentas.

— ¡¿Eh?! –Sintiéndose descubierta, sudo frio, ya que efectivamente no estaba en el más óptimo estado- ¡Lo siento! Pero le repetiré esto… –Pudo tomar compostura- …No solo soy una criatura mítica, además soy miembro del escuadrón élite de Demacia, una de mis más importantes obligaciones es velar por el bienestar de la familia real –Su decisión se veía tomada- Y por tanto, si puedo evitar que se suicide de esta manera, sacrificare incluso mi vida.

"Condenada muchacha" Esa decisión que casi rayaba en terquedad se hacía presente…en esos momentos deseaba que fuera un poco más complaciente, pero eso era imposible para un ser de su naturaleza. Ya había dicho la última palabra, aun así…

— ¡No tienes que tomar esa responsabilidad al pie de la letra! –La preocupación no podía dejar de reflejarse en su seño, con lo cual Shyvana escondió el rostro para no ver aquello- ¡Lo que…!

¡¿Qué había pasado?! El príncipe sintió como algo tibio ejercía presión en sus labios …No, no había cerrado los ojos, solo que todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido y lento a la vez que era incomprensible: dos suaves y cálidas manos lo tomaron por las mejillas, unos sedosos y azules mechones de cabello acariciaban su frente, un resoplido amable rozaba por arriba de su boca, lo que lo había callado era confortable y delicado ¡Puro! Era el sinónimo. Realmente ella lo estaba besando ¿Por qué?

— ¡Gracias por todo! –Por fin había liberado los labios del príncipe- ¡Adiós! –Comenzó su camino sin ser seguida.

Solo había sido un instante, pero ese rose había dicho tantas cosas.

—¡! –Rápido volvió en sí.

Era una distracción sin duda, Shyvana quería hacer eso para que la dejara ir, sin embargo sabía que podía morir, por ello mismo su valentía había crecido para realizar el acto, porque ella estaba enamorada de Jarvan, de su príncipe Jarvan, así que no permitiría que muriera y no solo porque fuera su deber, la dragona deseaba que viviera aun si con ello la llama de ella se extinguiera para siempre y nunca jamás volver a verlo, él…quien le había tendido la mano sin juzgarla, quien le había dado un hogar, quien le había dado una razón para seguir en pie, quien le había alumbrado no solo el camino, sino que también su corazón…a quien por todo eso, ella amaba ¿Era valentía o cobardía el haberlo besado hasta ese momento? Quien sabe, pero sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, moriría sin haberlo hecho nunca, además que sin duda, esto le daba las suficientes fuerzas para lanzarse a los brazos de la batalla y el regazo de la muerte.

Valiente y preparada, estaba a punto de cruzar la descuidada lona que fungía como puerta.

-Shyvana… -Unos tibios brazos la rodearon- ¡Detente!

Había logrado alcanzarla Jarvan. Un extraño empuje le había dado la suficiente potencia para llegar rápido hasta la chica. No quería que muriera, deseaba que conociera muchas cosas y que gozara muchas más. No era su verdadera aspiración solo tenerla como una poderosa guerrera, quería que viviera para vivir, sin mencionar, que por fin entendía tantas cosas hasta ese entonces, sentía que con aquella caricia, podía ver más claramente el corazón de la dragona, la verdadera inocencia y pureza de tan divino ser.

La abrazo con más fuerza.

—Déjeme partir –su pecho golpeteaba descontrolado por lo que pasaba, pero su voz era apenas un hilo.

—No lo haré –Con tono amable- No perderé a otro guerrero más ¡No te perderé!

—Yo… -No pudo avanzar, no solo por el abrazo de su príncipe, sino que también por sus palabras.

— ¡Anuncien la retirada! –Con voz clara y fuerte Dio la noticia a los guardias que vigilaban sus rústicos aposentos.

— ¡Retirada! –Una voz al exterior se escuchaba, a la vez que otras como eco comunicaban las palabras del heredero Demaciano.

Ya no se tendría que dar su vida la semi-dragona.

—Ya no te sacrificaras tú ni nadie más -Volteo a ver a su prisionera- ¿Shyvana? ¡¿Shyvana?! –La sacudió levemente sin obtener reacción- ¡SHYVANA!

En ese momento noto que había perdido el conocimiento ¿Estaría bien?

— ¡Medico!

De inmediato fue obedecido su llamado…Estaría bien, aunque por palabras del mismo doctor, si se hubiera lanzado a la lucha, podría haber muerto de agotamiento, era un verdadero alivio el haberla detenido.

—Ya habrá tiempo de hablar…–Jarvan, veía afablemente a una Shyvana que ahora ocupaba su camastro- …Descansa, mi valerosa guerrera.

…O tal vez, más que "SU" camastro.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Saludos!

De nuevo he vuelto con una pareja fuera de mi universo habitual...La idea era subirlo para el 14 de febrero, pero por cuestiones de fuerza mayor, mejor lo deje para después, ya que no quería tener un horroroso resultado por las prisas, creo que bastante pasable lo que obtuve XD.

Esta pareja me gusta y bastante, por esa razón de nueva cuenta traigo algo de ellos, ya ni recuerdo como comenzó esto, pero les puedo decir que me ayudo bastante la Canción que tiene el mismo nombre del capitulo jejejeje...es del grupo que empieza con la letra "Z" XP.

La idea es hacer otro par de capítulos, pero por cuestiones diversas, no les puedo prometer fecha exacta para la próxima actualización, Ademas que tengo otros fics que debo escribir (uno de ellos de otro campeón de lol y que si he manejado ya con bastante frecuencia en el pvp hehehe).

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, están libres de dejar cualquier critica OwO.

Ciao...

PD: En mi perfil podrán encontrar el link de la portada a tamaño real OvO.


End file.
